Type-2 Antipersonnel Fragmentation grenade
The Type-2 Antipersonnel Fragmentation grenade,Halo Encyclopedia, page 333 more commonly known as the Spike grenade, is a Jiralhanae-manufactured grenade.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BAGBruteGrenade Bungie.net - Spike Grenade] The Spike grenade is most notable for its adhesive properties, using its spikes to stick on to the target. Soon after being attached, it will detonate, turning the spikes into lethal projectiles. The Spike grenade's initial explosion is the least powerful of all the grenades in Halo 3, although the explosion is not meant to be lethal. The explosion is meant to scatter the spikes at a deadly velocity, impaling enemies within range or wounding them enough for the user to finish them off. Operation Once thrown, the spike grenade will use its spikes to stick onto whatever it collides with, whether the object is a wall, vehicle, personnel, or otherwise. They are not able to stick to energy barriers, Bubble Shields, Deployable Covers, or Kig-Yar Point Defense Gauntlets (although they do occasionally stick to the latter), and the Power Armor of Brute Chieftains and War Chieftains and will simply bounce off. After a short delay, it will detonate into a conical blast of hot spikes (amidst red-blue roiling gas and spikes), perpendicular to the surface it sticks to, similar in functionality to the Claymore Mine. It has a definite kill radius of one meter, or just about anything standing in the direct line of spikes fired from it, and a casualty radius of four meters. Because of its concentrated barrage of spikes, it is less powerful than most grenades in some aspects. The spikes ricochet off of hard surfaces in confined quarters and the inside of a Bubble Shield, making the spike grenade especially useful in enclosed areas. The heated spikes that shoot out can kill an opponent whether or not they were near the original explosion, however the spikes will scatter with distance as they are shot out in a conical manner. The projected spikes can travel between one meter and ten meters in the direction they were projected. The spike grenade will kill most opponents and some vehicles when it sticks to them but an opponent can survive the barrage of spikes if he is far enough away. Spike grenades are able to stick onto other grenades that have been thrown. This usually carries the two grenades in either direction, depending on which was thrown last. The combined explosion is obviously much greater and much more erratic. Tactics *Spike grenades can be thrown off course with a quick blow from a Gravity Hammer, sending the projectile in an alternate route. *Although this grenade cannot stick Brute Chieftains and War Chieftains, you can stick their weapon, the wall right next to them, or the ground between their legs. *The grenade is extremely useful when thrown at corners where the damage inflicted would be toward the facing walls. The spikes ejected will reflect off of walls on a shallow angle and will be focused if thrown into a corner. *Because it is the largest grenade, it is the easiest to detonate by shooting. *A spike grenade is more damaging to vehicles than a plasma grenade. *Spike grenades are lethal if thrown inside a Bubble Shield, since the shield will deflect the spikes so that they shower all over anyone inside it. *If used inside the tube on High Ground, the resulting spikes will ricochet through the space, almost guaranteeing a kill. UNSC Remarks *“It’s like a table leg with machetes bolted to it. Who the hell makes a weapon like that? Did those guys actually get up into space on their own?” *“When you decide to throw one of these things make sure to tell everyone around you, ‘cause they are dangerous all the way there.” *“The casing is constructed of an unusual porous metallic compound. Shrapnel from the Spike grenade reaches a temperature of approximately 270 to 315°C, around 530°F, and retains that heat for upwards of seven seconds, by design.” *“It’s not as heavy as it looks, but it’s still like trying to throw a softball bat.” *“Those things ain’t made to wound anyone - to make you use up time and resources treating casualties. They were designed to make you die screaming.” Trivia *''Halo 3: The Official Strategy Guide'' incorrectly claims that Spike grenades will stick to Bubble Shields and Jackal Shields. It does not do this. Instead, it rebounds much faster than thrown. Gallery SG Throw.jpg|A Brute about to throw a Spike grenade. chiefspikegrenade.jpg|John prepares to throw a Spike grenade. Spike Grenade.jpg|Two Spike grenades. Caboose Toss.png|A Spike grenade stuck to a wall. 300px-Spike_Grenade.jpg|A spike grenade stuck to a player's helmet. spikegrenade.jpg|Master Chief sticks a spike grenade to a Brute. 1203604357 Dual Nades.jpg|Two Spike grenades stuck together. Appearances *''Halo: Combat'' **''Halo: Last One Standing'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' Sources Related pages Internal *Incendiary grenade *Fragmentation grenade *Plasma grenade *Brute landmine de:Typ-2 Antiperson Stachelgranate Category:Brute Weapons Category:Grenades